


Kind of...Sort of...Maybe

by TrueRumbelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRumbelle/pseuds/TrueRumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis: In cursed - SB Mr. Gold owns all the property in town, including the only venues for weddings, proms, galas and parties of any kind. Miss French is a wedding planner who loves every aspect of her job from the invitations, wedding theme, and flowers all the way through the reception. The only part Belle finds distasteful is her need to work with Mr. Gold, who can be a very difficult man at the best of times. Belle’s curiosity is peaked when the loathsome Mr. Gold starts showing up all over town seeking her attention. Suddenly he’s making an attempt at kindness, small talk in the most awkward way. This change in Mr. Gold’s demeanor seemed to coincide with the arrival of Henry Mills’ birth mother Emma Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of...Sort of...Maybe

Mr. Gold didn’t like the autumn much. The weather was getting colder causing his leg to ache at times. It was also a slow time for booking his event spaces. Summer and spring were the busiest times for his venues and he always had people lined up wanting to rent a place for a wedding, gala, fundraiser or party of some sort.  When it came to weddings he charged premium, especially for his top venue 90 State. For Storybrooke it was the height of elegance.  Ceiling to floor windows that you could see the stars and ocean from, enchanting architecture that made a person feel they had been transported to another realm.

The only down side was the town’s wedding planner - Miss Belle French.  She was always bright and cheerful. To get a deal for those brides and grooms with the hopes of a dream wedding but unable to afford the cost of it Miss French would try and appeal to his better nature. Mr. Gold would have none of it. Last spring when one of Miss French’s clients had a mishap and needed to postpone the wedding Miss French had the gall to expect him to waive the penalty for cancelling after the 30 days’ notice –her argument being that she had already spoken to Ms. Mills who had agreed to use the facility that day to host a gala. 

He remembered the argument – Miss French insisting that he would not be losing any money. _Contracts are contract Miss French. They are binding. If I allow one person to not hold their end of the agreement is a sign of carelessness, selfishness and irresponsibility on their part. Not to mention arrogance. Why would I want to help them build such an unsavory traits?_

Miss French had stormed out of his shop vowing to never use his venues again. That of course was short lived. 

 

Mr. Gold was in the back of his shop preparing to close and start his evening of rent collecting when he heard the store front door chime announcing a customer. As he made his way to the front he heard Miss French call out to him. “Mr. Gold, do you have a moment? I would like to talk to you about –“

Mr. Gold cut her off as he walked past the curtain that separated the rooms and made his way behind the counter. “Miss French – I am closing early today so no. I do not have a moment to spare.”

“Well seeing that you haven’t returned my phone calls –“

“- Should be proof enough Miss French that I am a busy man.” Rumple cut her off again smirking at the look on her face every time he did that. 

Belle turned red as he cut her off mid-sentence a second time. She could see he did this trying to get a rise from her. Leave her so frustrated perhaps that she’d made a mistake while writing up the agreement for use of his venue.

She wouldn’t take the bait. Belle calmed herself with thoughts of her night out later with her friend Ruby.  She planned to meet her after she was done here. “Alright Mr. Gold – You tell me when you can fit a meeting into your schedule?  I have the DeFrias-Shepardson wedding to schedule again and they’d like to use 90 State for the reception.”

“Ahh – I see. They cancelled in the spring and now they are certain they have the means and intention of going through with –“

It was Belle’s turn to play his game and throw Mr. Gold off. “Yes –yes Mr. Gold. We all know what happened in the spring. No need to rehash all that. They are still interested in your banquet hall for Saturday November 14th. “

Mr. Gold shook his head. He grabbed his ledger and made his way towards the front door. Standing next to it he turned and faced Miss French. “No I don’t think so Miss French. I don’t believe Mr. DeFrias or Miss Shepardson will have the ability to keep their end of our arrangement.”  Gold paused looking impatient he opened the door. “Miss French if you excuse me I have some other matters I must attend too.”

Belle didn’t say a word. She stormed out brushing past Mr. Gold as she made her way towards Granny’s to see Ruby.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Mr. Gold visits Granny to collect rent and meets a newcomer to Storybrooke while Belle meets up with Ruby and hears some surprising news.


End file.
